Social media continues to grow exponentially. Individuals receive increasing volume of news alerts, advertising, emails, texts, tweets, Facebook notifications, Instagram notifications, etc. to a point where there may be less personal time for meditation, prayer, affirmation, self-reflection, thoughtful introspection, or the like.
Consumers continue to adapt to the capabilities and conveniences afforded by mobile communication devices. Consumers also show a willingness to wear bracelets as a sign of support for a specific cause or as a psychological trigger for a particular purpose.
There is also growth in demand for more traditional prayer/meditation beads which is linked to a positive trend in individuals' desire to “disconnect” from their digital life and spend more time meditating and praying. Beads have been used for centuries as a way to keep track of prayers, meditations, and affirmations. An example is the rosary beads used by some Catholics. By physically touching each bead, the individual's focus is anchored to their task and thoughts, and they are less easily distracted by their surroundings. This focus results in a longer and higher quality of time spent in prayer or meditation that in turn increases the psychological, physical, and spiritual benefits derived from such activity.